


tell me, Atlas, do you want to hear a story?

by MercuryM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miller Is A Good Bro, Monty Is A Good Boyfriend, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance, Sad Bellamy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryM/pseuds/MercuryM
Summary: The first time it happened it was a complete coincidence, a slip of the tongue really.It was just that Bellamy had looked so confused at the prospect of why would somebody desire him after all the things he had done, so lost and so obviously still missing Clarke that Nathan blurted it out before he could think it through. At this point, anything was better than seeing Bellamy’s defeated slouch.“I have a boyfriend.”It became a habit after that, talking about Monty.He didn’t know if it was of any help, but Nathan talked.And Bellamy, Bellamy seemed less dead every time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted/updated anything in quite a while. So have this oneshot I wrote last year when season 3 started, I'm still pretty proud of it. 
> 
> To think we could've had it all.

The first time it happened it was a complete coincidence, a slip of the tongue really.

It was just that Bellamy had looked so confused at the prospect of why would somebody desire him after all the things he had done, so lost and so obviously still missing Clarke that Nathan blurted it out before he could think it through. At this point, anything was better than seeing Bellamy’s defeated slouch.

“I have a boyfriend.” And then immediately regretted it because he and Monty never did put a label on their relationship.

“You do?” Bellamy sounded elated and he smiled – one of the few rare moments when he appeared to be truly happy after Mount Weather.

“Yes?” Heart beating wildly, Nathan cleared his throat and imagined Monty’s indignant face if he dared to insinuate anything less. “I mean, I do.”

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this? Are you afraid I’m going to steal him away?” Still smiling, Bellamy laughed when Nathan rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. As if Monty would go for his freckled ass.

But it was still new, this thing between him and Monty, tentative, slowly emerging from its cocoon and Nathan was afraid that it would fall apart before it could truly blossom if everyone knew. And Monty, adorable little genius that he was, agreed with him for a reason Nathan couldn’t comprehend. Yet, Nathan didn’t care all that much, not if it meant he had Monty all to himself in those quiet hours of the night.

They hadn’t discussed going public with their relationship though and Nathan was hesitant to do so without Monty’s input on the matter. But Bellamy seemed so carefree for a moment, joyful and teasing, and Nathan couldn’t bring himself to completely shut him down.

“He’s from Farm station.” A small detail wouldn’t hurt.

But all at once the grin fell from Bellamy’s face and Nathan realized his mistake too late. “I’m sorry.” They still hadn’t hear a word if the station had survived or not.

So much for keeping the mood up.

“He’s good with tech, you know. He has a clever mind.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy, thankfully, didn’t comment on the present tense. “Keeps you on your toes?”

Just last night Monty had started a small fire in his bedroom. “Oh, you have _no idea_.”

“Good for you.” Bellamy patted him on the shoulder and Nathan tried to hide his amusement at his big-brother antics. “I’m sure you’ll see him soon.”

Yeah, in a few hours.  

Nathan shrugged and he was saved from responding by Raven’s sudden yell.

“Guys, stop flirting and move it, we have perimeters to check on.”

“Screw you, Reyes.” There was no heat behind Bellamy’s words.

Raven smiled all teeth and threw a walkie-talkie at Nathan. “You already did, I wasn’t all that impressed.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and Nathan chuckled.

He didn’t feel as guilty as he should have for lying to his friend.

-

“What do you miss about him?”

The night was quiet and the bar was nearly empty. Nathan put down his cup and turned to see Bellamy gazing unseeingly at the table.

“Hm?”

“Your boyfriend?”

Oh.

“His smile I guess. Not like his usual one, but the one he has for me.” It had started only recently, Monty smiling at him in that warm, intimate way Nathan had never been privy to before, his dimples showing, bashful but so happy. In those little moments, when Nathan’s heart felt like it would burst right out of his chest, he liked to steal a kiss from Monty’s lips and see his cheeks turn rosy. “Him kissing me. It’s usually me who initiates the kiss but recently he has been feeling brave enough to take me off guard and sneak in a kiss or two.”

Just an hour ago, when Nathan had finished his shift and was walking Monty back to his room after another one of Jasper’s drunken nights, Monty had caught him by the lapels of his jacket and had kissed him on the mouth, softly, chaste, but with so much feeling. Nathan’s lips were still tingling when Bellamy had found him and had suggested they have a drink.

“But mostly I miss his presence. I miss reaching out and taking his hand in mine.” They didn’t really do that outside the privacy of their rooms, too many eyes and ears around. If he loved everything else about the secrecy of their relationship, Nathan hated this the most – to see Monty right across from him and not be able to let everyone know Monty chose him, chose _them_. “Sorry, this probably makes no sense.”

But Bellamy was shaking his head before the words had left his mouth.

“No, it makes perfect sense.”

Nathan knew better than to ask him who was he thinking about, mostly because he respected Bellamy and his feelings, but mainly because he didn’t know what he would do if Bellamy answered with “Clarke”.

That was a wound Nathan had no intention poking at.

-

It became a habit after that, talking about Monty.

When it was just the two of them on patrol, long nights spent drinking to forget, when Bellamy had woken up from one nightmare to stumble into another, when Nathan would look at his hands and see blood, when Bellamy had to clench his teeth and pretend to be a soldier, when Nathan was helplessly watching how Jasper’s actions broke Monty’s heart.

So Nathan talked and talked, Monty’s name at the tip of his tongue but never really falling from his lips. He talked about Monty’s unwavering loyalty and bravery when Bellamy got in an argument with his sister. He talked about Monty’s hidden mischievous streak when Harper accused them of being too gloomy. He talked about how he still couldn’t believe that Monty liked him, possibly loved him, when Raven all but shut them away.

He didn’t know if it was of any help, but Nathan talked.

And Bellamy, Bellamy seemed less dead every time.

-

“What would your boyfriend say if he sees you now?” Bellamy sat at their table, amusement shining in his eyes.

Nathan stretched his legs under the table and locked his ankles behind Monty’s foot.

“That I have good taste.”

Monty choked on his drink and Bellamy patted him on the back. When Monty waved him off, red in the face from swallowing wrong and from Nathan’s words, Bellamy, that devil, smiled sharply.

“You hear that, Monty? Miller thinks you’re good-looking.”

At Monty’s panicked splutter, Nathan finally interfered. “Ease up, Bellamy, you’ll give him a heart-attack and I’m rather fond of him.”

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair and got ready to tease some more, but Kane entered the bar and got his attention. “We’ll continue this later.”

“I count on it,” was Nathan’s answer, completely unconcerned by Monty’s glare.

Once Bellamy was out of hearing range, Monty leaned forward and pinned him with his narrowed gaze. “Nate, you’re a dick.”

Nathan inched forward until he could feel Monty’s breath on his face. “But you like my dick.”

Monty groaned and let his head hit the table. Among the dejected murmuring, Nathan was sure he heard something about a _wicked tongue_ and _why me_. But Monty didn’t pull his legs away and let Nathan run his fingers over hand, so Nathan counted it a win.

-

“Do you plan on telling him?” Nathan winced as Monty brought the wet cloth to his bruise and wiped the dirt away.

“I do.”

He heard the cloth hitting water and Monty moved to stand in between his open legs, arms reaching to take Nathan’s sweaty face in his hands.

“When?”

Sighing, Nathan nuzzled his boyfriend’s hands and covered them with his own. “Soon.”

Monty brushed his thumb along Nathan’s lips and leaned in to kiss him.

“He will be happy for us, you know?”

“I do, but…”

And just like always Monty knew what he was thinking.

“You’re afraid we’ll remind him of what he’s missing.” _Of Clarke_.

“I’m sorry.” Monty kissed him again and Nathan let him pry his lips open to deepen it and make him really feel it – his understanding, his affection, his warmth.

“Gods, I love you.” The confession slipped unbidden and Nathan bit his cheek.

But Monty’s shocked expression turned to delight and their next kiss was harder, hands slipping under clothes, scratching and biting into skin. They fell into Nathan’s bed, heat radiating from every place they touched, mouths muffling the little dirty sounds they made.

And even this felt as easy as breathing. A meeting of desires clashing into one until all Nathan could taste on his tongue was Monty and all Monty could say was Nathan’s name.

After, when they laid snuggled in bed, Nathan dozing with Monty in his embrace, Monty would turn around and kiss his temple.

_“I love you too.”_

-

Bellamy looked genuinely happy but they knew there was still something missing from his life, an unfinished business, a chapter he couldn’t close.

“But something won’t let me make love to you,” Nathan sang and let his palm rest on Monty’s arm for a moment.

Monty joined him and the two watched Bellamy grin and shake his head at their antics.

 

And until then, until they find Clarke, this would have to do.


End file.
